Young Professional
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: Young teenager, Sammy Rose, was just a girl who worked so hard that she skipped a few grades and went on to college in no time. After finally getting out of medical school and graduating at 17, Sammy heads back home to stay with her uncle in Seattle. Little did she know that after being an a horrendous accident, she gets to actually use her knowledge to save lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Just A Student**

Have you ever had to make a huge decision? A decision that would not only change your life, but the people around you? Well, I was having that moment right now.

I was just a regular seventeen year old coming home from school for summer vacation. I'd had to go stay with my uncle for the summer. Ever since I left for school he'd been worried that I'd eventually forget to ever come home. Oh, I know what you're thinking, why'd you leave home to go to high school? Thing is, I'm in Stanford University. I skipped a couple of grades and graduated early.

Now I'm a student there learning how to become a surgeon. Why a surgeon? I want to save people's lives. I thought about being a super hero, but of course those don't exist unless I become a cop. Though I don't want to be shot at. I'd rather open people up in an OR then do a high speed chase.

I was around the streets of Seattle for somewhere to stop and eat. I'd been in a plane for god knows how long and now I had my stuff stuffed into my backpack while I was a little jet-leg. As I walked my long chestnut hair hip around my hips while my bangs covering my forehead, my pale skin being bright with the sun, and my almost golden hazel eyes shining in with the sunlight Though as I walked I felt my phone vibrating in my utility army green jacket. I stopped in my tracks to get it out. The number I was calling was one I didn't know. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" There was a guy on the other side sounding as if he was relived.

"Sam! I heard you coming home!" I laughed a bit after hear the tone of that idiot.

"Ben, I am home. I just got here an hour ago." I heard shuffling on the other side. He must have been surprised after I said that.

"Oh! Where are you then? If you're in the city you should come to this great cafe I'm at right now so we could grab a bite." I looked around as he asked me that question. Hats when I noticed there was a small cafe at the corner of the street across from me. It's name was The Usual Spot. _That's a very unusual name. _

Though when I looked to the window of he cafe I noticed some tables on the outside being guarded by a fence. I noticed there was a guy around my age sitting while looking at a menu. He had shaggy brown hair, light green eyes, tarnish skin; he wore some casual clothing as a beanie was keeping his hair in place. I held my phone closer.

"Let me guess, The Usual Spot?" Not did I hear him jump, but see him get out of his chair and look around. When he turned towards my direction his smile grew big. I waved over to him indicating that he was looking at the right person.

I went over to the crosswalk while a group of people gathered around as well. In this group was some guy wearing some casual clothing along with an ID card that said he worked at a hospital. He had short dark brown hair, a five o'clock shadow, smelled like he had been in a bar for all night, and had bags under his eyes. He must have noticed me staring because he looked, due to my age, looked down at me. He looked a little confused, but gave a small grin. I smiled back.

The only reason I was staring was because I knew that the nearest hospital here was Seattle Grace. This guy, I was sorting of looking up to him. _He must a surgeon…wow. I wonder if he gets to go in to five ORs a day. A different case everyday, working with the best surgeons in the county, and seeing all the exciting and weird cases that go there. _

Once the light went green, everyone walked down the crosswalk. That guy made his way through the people and then started running. _Must be late. Hm, maybe not one of the best…maybe not even a surgeon. _I made my way towards the table Ben was sitting at. I pulled back the chair in front of him while taking my seat. When I looked at him he had this goofy smile on him.

"What?" He laughed as he sipped some of his soda.

"How's my favorite senior medical school student?" I laughed as I smacked him with the menu. He laughed even more from seeing my cheeks flush.

"Shut up, we're still the same age. We're both seniors. Well were." He laughed even more. He placed the menu down slowly while getting a serious look on his face.

"We all missed you at graduation, but we understood why you weren't there Sam. Though now you're here, so there'll be no missing." I dropped my menu while looking out towards the street. You could tons of people rushing to work. _Must suck to be working while watching teens have a break. _

Before I could hear whatever Ben was going to say something, I heard something screech in my ears. I covered them feeling the pain twinge in me. I looked up to see Ben jumping up from his seat. The screeching got worse.

Before I knew it, I saw tons of things flying. I felt the air leave my body. Ben had himself placed on top of me. The smell of blood and gasoline filled the air. I felt something stabbing the back of my shoulder. I think it was a piece of the chair I was sitting in.

I could fell a slight wound on my cheek. Things around us seemed as of a tornado had passed through here. A car had swerved right into the restaurant, right beside us. All you could hear was people screaming and some police sirens. "S-Sam?"

I slowly, but shakingly looked towards him. His head was laid out on my chest. His breathing was getting slower. I pushed him to see what was wrong with him. I tired to be careful there being a small fire next us along with one of the tires of the car. All of this seemed so unreal.

I sat on top of his hips while scanning him. He got a small smile on his face. "Ha...haha I always dreamt of this, just not with a car crash." I shook my head while still looking for anything wrong with him. That was until I saw small droplets of blood. I ripped it out from the collar to see large red spots. "Oh, that was fast. Ben, was I passed out? Were _we _passed out?" He nodded his head.

"For maybe twenty...minutes after all that happened..._gasp_...I pushed you out of the way of that tire..." I ripped off the rest of his shirt. _The spots are right where his heart muscles are and the sac. Damn, cardiac tamponade. I have to do something...I have to do something! _ _I need to take the blood out! But, how? _

I looked around me to see a knife next to Ben's head along with a straw by my leg. I took steady breaths. I quickly grabbed the knife to while grabbing some germ X from my bag to diinfect it along with the straw. Ben seemed a little confused. I placed the knife on his while making a small incision.

He grunted in pain while I used some tissues from my bag to hassle the bleeding. I placed the straw into the incision. I had to be careful so I wouldn't puncture his heart. I slowly and quickly put it in, until blood sputtered out of the straw. He screamed a bit, so I patted his shoulder to comfort him. Until he passed out.

I heard footsteps coming towards us. I was feeling light headed as I took out the straw. I knew the people coming towards us we the emergency medics, but before they could even ask me what happened I passed out on top of Ben. Though I knew they were already taking us to the hospital.

_I just...I just shoved a straw into Ben's chest. I just did something surgeons do...I'm just a student...to do such a thing. Please be alright Ben, I don't know what I'd do without you. _

"Hey honey," I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see someone standing right next to me. She had dirty blonder hair, blue eyes, and wore light blue scrubs with windbreaker over them.

"W-where Ben?" She patted my shoulder. I could feel some gauze on my left arm.

"He's in another ambulance. I'm Meredith and may I say, you really saved you're friend out there." After those words, I blacked out again. _Meredith...thanks. _

We never know what's going to happen to us until it happens. We've had to done things we'd never thought we'd do, but somehow we manage to make it work. The decision I made today was changing my life more than I thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**What Just Happened?**

You know how since you were kid you've dreamt of becoming a firefighter, a teacher, or maybe a surgeon. I didn't always want to be a surgeon. I wanted to sing. I wanted to see if I could make it out there as musician. Though I knew that was never going to happen. So I decided try to save people by using medicine. Little did I know I'd get to live this small dream faster than I thought I would.

I opened my eyes to see the bright light on the ceiling. I tried to look around but I was strapped on to a bed. I could see the light blue scrubs all around me. Well, more like two of them. _Maybe they're taking me to the ER. That piece from my chair did sort of go through my shoulder. Wait, where's Meredith? _

I felt I slight grip on my wrist. I couldn't turn, there was a voice talking to me though. "Sam, you're in the hospital. We have a large wound on your left shoulder. We're going to stitch it up for you." _Meredith. I could careless about what's happening to me, where's Ben?! _

Before I could even ask her, they'd put a mask on me. Everything was getting blurry. That's when everything was gone. It was weird being under. I could hear some of their voices here and there, but I hated that I couldn't see for myself.

An hour later I woke up to see Meredith standing next to my bed. There was also an old man standing next to her. He had grey hair along with a beard, brown eyes, and on his coat it said he was chief of surgery. I blinked a couple of times before I reread it again. I almost jumped up. "Y-you're..."

"Miss Rose," he said with a calm voice, "I'm the chief of surgery, Dr. Webber. I'm here to ask you a question." I felt a lump get in my throat, my palms getting sweaty, and my fingers getting jittery. I didn't know why I was more afraid than I should be excited to see him. That look on his face didn't help.

"Um, okay." He then took a few steps towards the side of my bed. He then looked through some papers on a clipboard.

"Your friend, Benjamin Hughes, had cardiac tamponade, when the cardio and thorastics doctor came in to perform the procedure, she'd noticed that it had already been done. Now the question, did you do that procedure?"

I didn't know what else to do, but simply nod my head. He got a small smile but it slowly faded. Then popped back up again.

"I'm impressed. Now, you just graduated from Med school right," I nodded again, "Oh, the board is going love this!" He then walked out of the room with a huge smile. I looked over to Meredith. She seemed just as confused as me.

"What just happened?" Meredith started to shake her head as if recognizing something. She ran out if the room. I was left there laid out on my bed even more confused. I just rested myself back in the bed.

I didn't know what else to do, but simply try to feel the stitching on the back of my shoulder. It felt as if there were just some minor bumps there, as if it was my own skin. Except for the knot at the end. I lay out on my side, so there'd be no pressure applied to it. It hurt enough as it did. Trying to make myself comfortable, but feeling excruciating pain at the same time is not worth it.

That's when I heard the door open. I turned my head to see it was another doctor. He was about my height, short brown shaggy hair that seemed like had grease, his eyes made me notice that he was like a humble person. He came over while getting the clipboard.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. O'Maley, but you can call me George. Now," he said as he looked at the monitors and back to the chart, "So you're the child prodigy?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Child Prodigy? What are you talking about?" He just laughed a little while getting the control for the T.V. in my room. Once it turned on he quickly put in on the news. There being showed was not only the reporter, but also the scene where the car crash took place. The reporter was a woman maybe by the age of twenty-three. George turned up the volume.

**"Today at the popular teenage hangout, The Usual Spot, a car swerved off the road only to crash into the cafe. Ten people were sent to the hospital and three with minor wounds. Though, a brave girl by the name of Sammy Rose, Stanford University, Med Student graduate saved a boy's life by doing a medical procedure right here on the scene." **

I felt my jaw drop while hearing the volume go down. George looked back to me while pointing out the door. "There's sort of like a paparazzi looking for you out there," I sunk down into my covers, "Don't worry though, I'm here to make sure they don't. "

I felt a small smile get on my face. "Thanks, but can you tell me how my friend's doing?" He started to fidget through his pockets until he found his phone. He read a message to me saying the Ben was all right and his friend had an eye on him. I heard him say her name was Christina. _That sounded familiar. _

"He's asleep now. You can see him in a while." I nodded my head while getting my control to lift up my head so I could sit up. As the bed slowly made its up, I noticed George was acting a little strange.

"Is something wrong?" He shook his head while pacing around. Until finally he sputtered out his words that, I'm guessing, he's wanted to say for a while.

"Um, so your a seventeen year old genius?" I laughed a bit while closing my eyes.

"I guess you could say that. Around third grade I just started answering a lot of questions and being interested in every lesson. Than before I knew it I was a ten year old in college. Well I think I was ten." I opened my eyes to see he had a shocked expression on his face.

"A-amazing," I heard him say under his breath. Then before I knew it doctors started walking in one after another. Thought some were mostly in suits. The chief came back along with Meredith. Whoever these people were in the suits, they seemed like they were pretty high up there.

"Sam Rose, is it?" I nodded while feeling there was some kind of interrogation about to happen. _Was it wrong of me to try and save my friend? Then again, I'm not really a certified doctor. Oh crap. Can I go to prison for this? Aw man. I just got out of school. I'm too young for prison! _" Graduated in honors on both high school and college. The girl scouted by every regional hospital there is."

"Did I tell you or did I tell," said the chief with a very excited tone. He coughed a bit to clear his throat. _More like he's embarrassed from his actions. _One of the women in suits came over to my bedside. Right before she was about to speak up, my idiot uncle came in running through my door.

"Sammy!" He ran over to the other side of my bed while pulling me into a tight hug. His now grey shaggy hair being buried in my face, hazel eyes almost filled with tears, and e was dressed in his casual lazy day clothes. Which was a grey sweater with some old tattered jeans. He barely even remembered to put on sandals. I could've been cut from the air if he hadn't let me go a second later. He held me at arms length. "Oh, am I glad to see your okay!" He looked behind him to see all the people in suits staring at him. He looked confused. "May I help you all?"

The woman that was coming up to me before spoke up, "I'm sorry and you are?" He laughed a bit while turning towards her. "I'm her uncle, Spirit Conners." The woman stepped back while looking at him in awe.

"Your _the _ ?" He shook his head while standing up straight.

"Was, I was. I'm retired." That's when the chief started to nod his head.

"Right, you were one of the greatest trauma surgeons we had back then, until you went and resigned." My uncle nodded his head while grabbing hold of my hand.

"Yes, that's around the time I believe she came into my life. I had to take care of Sammy here. Now she's following in my footsteps," I laughed a bit while pulling away my hand.

"Ha, I don't know about becoming a trauma surgeon..." He glared at me while giving me a nuggie. I laughed even more until I remembered the whole surgical board was standing before me. I stopped while getting my serious face on.

"Um, now what was it that all of you came here for?" She nodded her head while looking over to an older man. He nodded while getting on the other side of my bed.

"How would you like to become a surgeon here in Seattle Grace Hospital?" I blinked a couple of times until I gasped a little.

"W-what," said my uncle, Meredith, George, and I in unison. _Wait a second, what did he just say?! _

Right now was around the time I wished I had stuck to singing, but hearing this was as if I was stuck in a dream that I've always had. I knew that him just saying that wasn't going to make the progress easier. I'm sure there was going to be a lot of paper work and tests for me to take. Though hearing those words felt like my whole world was going to change starting right at that point.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is Really Happening**

There's a feeling you get when you're going to do something for the first time. That feeling could be excitement, nerves, or maybe weakness. I wasn't feeling any if that. I was more shocked than anything. This, right now, what was happening to me right now was something I wasn't expecting.

I was expecting to go to jail, not be hired at Seattle Grace Regional Hospital. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. How did this happen? All I did was try to save my friend. I didn't want fame or even less a job right after school ended. Though it wasn't that easy either.

I had to take the resident test, since they thought being an intern was not good enough for me. I didn't care. I was still in shock even I as I took it. After I was done testing, they immediately checked my paper. I'd passed with flying colors. One of them was so amazed that he stated that maybe I should just be an attending. I quickly disagreed since I wasn't ready for choosing. Once summer ended, I would be working there.

Right now I was waiting by the counter as I was fixing the new light blue scrubs my uncle had gotten me. It felt weird wearing these here. It didn't even feel like I was a doctor. Though as I waited for the attending that I was going to follow just for today I quickly put up my hair into a messy ponytail. They said they needed at least a day to assign me some interns. _It's going to be way too funny ordering older people around. I doubt they'll listen to me though. _

"You must be Sam," I turned around to see it was a woman. She had a light tan, brown eyes, curly hair, and she seemed like a very fun person. Under her navy scrubs she wore this transparent long sleeve shirt as her coat was rolled up to her elbows. I nodded my head.

"Yes, are you Dr. Torres?" She nodded while walking over to the counter to get her charts. She handed it to me while she patted my shoulder.

"Yep, I'm going to be showing you the ropes. So today you're going to help me." She began walking as I followed right behind her. She'd gotten some charts from the front desk. Though she kept walking while reading the charts and signing some of it off. Then she turned back having to return them. _Fast worker. _

Once she placed the papers back on the desk and then looked back towards me. "Okay, paperwork is the one thing you're going to hate. Though, I know one thing you'll enjoy." She made a gesture with her hand to follow her again. I nodded, as I was right behind her. Then before I knew it we'd passed through this hallway only to find beds and people in the full of blood. "This is the pit. This is where the all the action come in."

I walked in a little ahead of her. "Wow, um, are we going to help these people?" She nodded her head while walking over to one of the beds. There was a girl maybe around my age with the bone in her leg sticking out through her knee and ankle. I felt a little sick, but nothing I haven't seen. _Okay, I haven't ever seen this, but I can handle it. _

Dr. Torres patted my back while standing next to me. "I want to see how you can handle this. Act as if you've been working here just as long as me. Ask one of them to present the patient to you." I looked at the patient to see there were two interns working on her. One was a girl with black hair pulled up in to a ponytail while the other was George O'Malley. He looked up only to get a smile on his face. "Sa-I mean Dr. Rose! Good to see you're here." The girl looked up while seeming surprised to hear George say that to me. She stood up straight while looking at me.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Rose. I'm Dr. Grey." I nodded my head while looking back to the patient.

"Nice to meet you, Grey. Though mind presenting?" I walked up next to the girl as she was passed out from the drugs. I grabbed under the knee to see if any infection had gotten in.

Dr. Grey was the one to speak up first, "Abby Muller, seventeen year old female, was on her way home from her shift at the restaurant, but when she was crossing the street a car turned in." I nodded my head. I bent her knee a little bit more only to see there had been an infection and it was spreading.

"Damn, there's an infection and we need to stop it from spreading through an further. Dr, Torres, we need an OR, we have to cut off the leg." Dr. Torres seemed shocked to her my accusation. She came up next to me while examining the leg. Then she became a little more confused.

"You don't know that, maybe there's a chance." I shook my head while pointing to her foot. I knew the patient was waking up, so it made things even better. I hovered my hand over the foot.

"Abby," she opened her eyes wider while looking at me. I grabbed on to the cart for some gloves. Though I only put It on my right hand. "Okay, grunt or nod your head if you feel this." I grabbed her foot only to start squeezing it. Harder and harder each time. Abby didn't respond. "I thought so. Dr. Torres, you're going to do this surgery I'm hoping."

She nodded while looking over to the interns. "Okay, which one of you wants to scrub in?' Both of them started stuttering while saying they wouldn't mind going in. _I'd like to go, but rather see the rest of the hospital. _I pointed to George.

"Why don't you take him?" She looked from me to him and eventually nodded. They then grabbed on to the bed while she yelled at George.

"What are you doing? Get an OR ready!" He nodded while running off somewhere. "Lexie, would you mind showing Dr. Rose around? Thank you!" Lexie nodded while sighing in frustration. I patted her back.

"Sorry Dr. Grey, but I didn't tell her to take because I think that would have been a little small for you. Don't worry something bigger will come in." Then before I knew it, I was right. The doors busted open with the paramedics coming in with three body bags on beds while one child was gasping for air in another. "Like this. Come on." I ran over to the bed holding the child.

"Ten year old caught in a car crash with the rest of his family, major head trauma, believe there's a bleed." I nodded my head while lifting up the hair on the back of his head. I was able to see the skull.

"Holy…Lexie, get me the head neurologist here, fast!" She nodded while staying in place for a few seconds until she finally ran off. I looked back to the emergency medics to ask them something. "Was that all of his family?" They looked at each other than back to me. That's when they nodded. I felt my heart thump against my chest. "Are you sure? What's the boy name?"

"Michael O'Neal." I nodded while looking behind to see some people in the same clothes as me, but looking just as confused as me.

"Intern," luckily for me they responded, "Find this boy's uncle, aunt, grandfather, grandmother, god parents, I don't care just any family!" They ran over to me to get the charts while running back to the front desk. I looked back to the boy and the paramedics. "I've got him from here." They nodded while walking back to the ambulance. I pushed the boy towards the side waiting for Lexie to come back.

_I don't know how I somehow managed to do all this on my first day, but I'm pulling it off. Though Dr. Torres is probably going to tell me off once she gets out of surgery for telling her what to do. I didn't mean to, but better to lose the leg then it spread. _I realized that the shock was controlling my body along with my voice. Though I knew inside I was scared, so scared that I just wanted to go home and lay down. Forget that all of this was happening.

"What happened?" I turned back to see a guy with an amazing hair and blue eyes. I nodded while pointing to his head.

"I'm Dr. Rose, and this boy is suffering from eternal bleeding in the head and honestly just from looking at it, my best guess is Intra-axial hemorrhage." He walked up next to me to examine the blow to the head.

"Hm, I'll take you up on that. Grey, take him to get a CT scan and if Dr. Rose is right, you'll be scrubbing in with me." She nodded while taking the little boy away for a quick CT scan. I was left there with this, what seems like, nice guy.

"And you are?" He nodded while placing his hand out to me.

"Derek Shepherd, neuro." I gladly took his hand while feeling a smile come to my face.

"Sammy Rose, new resident here." He nodded while getting a smile just like mine.

"I heard about you, the young prodigy."

"I'm not a prodigy."

He simply nodded while letting go of my hand and putting his hands in his coats pockets. "I'm going to catch up to Lexie, I would like it if you join us in the OR." I felt my jaw drop while nodding excitedly.

"I-I-I'd…_cough…_I'd love to." He nodded while running off to radiology; I could see that was laughing a bit. _You can't blame me for being excited, can you? _ I shook my head while looking around for those poor interns I screamed at.

_Please, find someone who will be able to take him in. I don't want him to be alone. _Before I knew it, I'd reached to the two very scared interns. I nodded my head, "Did you find anyone?" The girl with the glasses nodded while looking back to the notepad.

"An aunt and uncle." I felt myself calming down now after hearing that.

"Ah, thank you. Thank you both of you, I'm sorry for snapping. Though I really appreciate the help." Was what I said as I smiled at them. The girl covered her mouth while the guy chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, but it's nice to see how much you cared for that boy." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit while putting my hands in the pockets of my coat.

"Someone had to," I said while looking down, "You can get back to your work now." They nodded while walking back to their original resident. I rested on the counter watching everyone walk by. It was as if time was flying by, right in front of me.

I saw George walking away from a blonde woman who seemed like she was worried about something. Then there was Meredith running away from Lexie. _There sure is a lot of stuff going between these people._ There was even that guy I saw on the street the other day. _He was surgeon, huh, who would have thought? _ That's when I was snapped out of my thoughts form someone nudging my shoulder.

I looked to my left side to see it was a black woman who was a shorter than me was the one who nudged me. "You okay?" I nodded my head slowly

"Y-yeah, I think so." I looked at her for a few more minutes. "No, actually I'm not. I don't know what to do. I just told I think the resident chief what to do along with the neuro guy here. Shock really gets to me sometimes." She patted my back. "I-I'm sorry, I'm letting out all my problems on you and I didn't even introduce myself."

She shook her head. "I know who you are Sammy, I'm Dr. Bailey." I nodded while feeling my eyes sting a bit. I rubbed my eyes with my arm while smiling.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

"Why did you care more about finding that boy the rest of his family?" My smile got a bit wider as I looked down at the ground and then a few seconds later up to the ceiling.

"I didn't want him to end up like me." She blinked a couple of times while eventually looking away towards her charts. She wrote for a bit, until she stopped her pen and froze there. "I lost my parents when I was five Dr. Bailey. I thought there was no one out there looking for me. I ended up being taken in by some people who were very kind to me through all of my childhood."

"Sam," I didn't stop talking. I felt bad for not letting her speak, but I couldn't stop.

"I even took their surname because I believed they were my family, until my blood related uncle came for me when I was fifteen. When I found out I had someone…I was the happiest person in the world for five seconds, until I got so utterly pissed at him because it took him five years to find me and," I looked to see Bailey staring at me. I bit my lip. "Oh, sorry…again."

She shook her head while laughing a bit. "No, no, I don't mind. Usually I try to get myself uninvolved in my coworker's lives, but somehow I still managed to get involved. I'm not saying I don't care, I appreciate you trust me though." I looked at her to see she had a small smile. "You'll be fine," was all she said as she walked away while waving.

"Dr. Bailey," she turned back, "Thank you…really." She nodded while walking off again. _She's really nice, hope to work her someday. _Before I knew it was paged by Derek. I had to meet him in OR three. This was the time I was going to be in an actual surgery. I took a deep breath while I immediately ran looking for the room.

I found out that day that it wasn't just shock that overwhelmed me, but the excitement of working in this hospital. I thought I was going to be that nerdy kid again in school that nobody talked to, but everyone treated me like I was just like them. I thought I was just going to sit around and watch like I did in school until Derek told me to scrub in with him. I didn't think I would be accepted here. I was wrong.

I was thankful for the shock taking over me, because I was able to show them I wasn't just some snobby genius who think she knows everything, but someone who cares. I hopefully believe that they think. Hopefully I have someone here.


End file.
